


The Choice

by LeanaVine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Coming Untouched, Connor has a cat, Dry Humping, Eventual Relationships, Falling In Love, From Sex to Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Gunshot Wounds, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robbery, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sex, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Sober Hank, Tags May Change, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Top Hank Anderson, Vampires, vampire!Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanaVine/pseuds/LeanaVine
Summary: AU. Connor is a young, lonely man with a crush on his neighbor, Mr. Anderson. He also has a dark secret which could be the reason for his loneliness.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I already have so many other fics I need to finish. This idea came to me last week, and I had to start writing. Hopefully you guys like it. I'm getting more comfortable writing smut again. Let me know what you think!
> 
> TW: someone gets shot, but not fatally

Connor shivered as he entered the apartment building, tapping the water off his shoes onto the black tile. The rain had stopped momentarily, but it was still cold, wet, and gusty outside. His plastic shopping bag crinkled in his fist as he started up the stairs. He lived on the first floor up from the lobby, which was nice because it meant less distance between his apartment and the entrance to the building.

As he started down his hall, Connor spotted one of his neighbors at their door. His name was Mr. Anderson, and though the two of them had rarely ever spoken, Connor had a huge crush on him. Anderson was probably in his early fifties and stood at about 6’3”, long silver hair down to his jaw, which was covered in a thick beard. Connor considered saying hello, walking a little faster towards him, but the second the older man heard his footsteps and turned around, Connor panicked, stopping at his own apartment and letting himself in. 

Sighing, the young man placed his grocery bag on the counter. His gray cat, Mitzy, mewed before jumping off the couch and running up to greet him. Connor couldn’t help but half smile, kneeling down to scratch her chin. Her green eyes squinted up at him as she purred, pushing against his hand. “Yes, princess, I got your food,” he assured her. “The premium stuff, too. We want you to live a long life, don’t we?”

The young vampire adored his feline friend, and hoped that she would be around for a long time. She would be the only friend in his life that would never wonder why he didn’t age. That was about the only perk of being a vampire, Connor thought, getting to stay young forever. There were so many downsides: aversion to sunlight, the need to consume blood or plasma, outliving all his friends and having to keep a low profile.

Being a vampire also meant that Connor hadn’t dated much or really had friends since being turned. It would be too complicated to explain different things about himself, like how he got burned by the sun so easily or why he rarely ate regular food. Not to mention that in moments of passion, the urge to bite was stronger than ever, and restraining himself was sometimes painful. To avoid all that, he mostly kept to himself, living a lonely life.

Later that night, he was laying in the dark on the couch. Mitzy was asleep on his stomach. He couldn’t stop thinking about Mr. Anderson and how he wished he would have said something to him. But what was he supposed to say?  _ Hey, you’re a hunk. We should go on a date sometime. _ Connor had never been the type to be forthright with his feelings, and being a vampire made relationships almost impossible. Besides that, Mr. Anderson was considerably older than him -- probably twice his age -- and likely wouldn’t even contemplate dating someone like Connor.

Mr. Anderson never looked happy, and the younger man couldn’t help but wonder why. If they went to dinner together, would the other man even smile? Was he capable of romantic thoughts, or was he always so stoic? Connor stared at the ceiling, the cracks in the white paint, wishing they could spell out the answers to his questions.

It was a little past 2 am, and Connor had almost dozed off, when there was a loud thud at his front door. Mitzy immediately jumped off the couch and ran into the bedroom. Sitting up, the young man stared at the door, wondering what the sound had been. Suddenly, the door swung open with the cracking of wood and there stood a man in a classic ski mask and hoodie. Connor was on his feet in an instant, but the other man was faster, shoving him to the floor. He felt his head bounce off the hardwood, the splitting image of white filling his vision, cursing the fact that he was a vampire not blessed with the powers of super speed or strength.

A moment later, Connor was able to see again, only to notice that the attacker now brandished a knife. He was mumbling something about not going to jail as he approached the man on the floor. Connor was so disoriented he couldn’t react outside of his eyes widening. Was this how he was going to die?

Suddenly, a figure rushed into the room. “Freeze! Don’t move, you fucking prick.”

The robber stilled, but then reached for Connor. A second later, blood splattered across the vampire’s face, the ringing of a gunshot in his ears. Connor looked over to see the robber on the ground with the new figure on top of him, wrestling the knife from his hand. Watching them, the vampire was shocked to discover that he knew who both of them were. On the bottom was that punk that hung out with his friends on the stairs, his mask now removed, blood leaking from his shoulder. The man that had shot and tackled him was Mr. Anderson. Connor closed his amber eyes tight, then reopened them, wondering if he was seeing correctly. The smell of blood was intoxicating, twisting Connor’s stomach. He hadn’t had fresh blood in  _ so  _ long...

Mr. Anderson had handcuffed the perp and was now knelt next to Connor, lifting his torso into his lap. “Hang in there, kid. I already called for backup.”

Connor stared into the older man’s crystal blue eyes for a moment before responding. “Mr. Anderson?”

With a chuckle, the other man replied, “Call me Hank.”

Connor smiled slightly. “Hank… Finally.” It was the first time the vampire had ever seen him smile. And now he knew the man’s first name.

The older man helped him to stand, walking him over to a barstool so he could sit down. He retrieved a wet dish towel so Connor could wipe the blood from his face, which the vampire was grateful for. He tried to ignore the stench of blood in the air. Hank stayed near Connor while keeping a close eye on the robber, which kept the vampire distracted. Soon, other officers arrived, ushering the attacker away, and a couple paramedics came to check on Connor. Through it all, Hank was nearby, and the younger man couldn’t help but stare at him. He hadn’t even known that Mr. Anderson was a cop since he never wore a uniform. As it turned out, Hank was a decorated senior detective and lieutenant with the Detroit Police.

Connor was suddenly shy again when Hank walked over to check on him. “Hey kid. How ya holding up?”

The younger man was slightly embarrassed. “They said I have a concussion, but I’m lucky it wasn’t worse.” He beamed up at Hank. “I’m lucky you were here, Mr. Anderson. You saved my life.”

Smiling, the other man replied, “It’s Hank. And I was just doing my job, kid.”

“My name is Connor.” He held out his hand for Hank to shake, which he did. Oh, Hank was warm… Connor didn’t want to let go. “It’s nice to officially meet you.”

With a chuckle, Hank replied, “Same here.” They were silent for a bit, watching the other officers take photos and mark evidence. Then Hank suggested, “If you want to change your clothes and get out of here, someone needs to take you in for questioning. I could drive you to the station.”

Connor agreed. He quickly checked on his cat, then got dressed in clean clothes, closing Mitzy up in the bedroom. He handed his bloody clothes to one of the other officers before grabbing his jacket, pulling on his sneakers, and following Hank. They quietly walked out onto the street and Connor shuddered, zipping up his jacket. In Hank’s Oldsmobile, it was still cold, but at least there was shelter from the wind. The younger man wished he had a beanie to cover his ears, which were frigid and pink.

Hank cranked up the heat, leaving the fan on low at first since it was just blowing cold air. “It’ll warm up in a sec, just gotta give it a minute,” he said, trying to reassure his younger, half-frozen acquaintance. As he started to pull away, he said, “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” The response left Connor’s mouth before he could stop himself.

Glancing over for a second then back at the road, the older man started, “When I told you my name, you said, ‘finally.’ What did you mean?”

Connor swallowed nervously. Should he tell the truth? “...I’ve seen you in the hallway before, and the building manager told me you were Mr. Anderson, but I always wondered what your first name was.” Okay, so maybe not the  _ whole  _ truth, but partially.

The older man chuckled. “Why wonder about an old guy like me?”

With a snicker, the vampire replied, “You’re not old!” Now  _ Connor  _ was old.

“Sure. You should know, flattery doesn’t usually work on me.”

“Is it working now?” Connor whispered, his heart hammering in his chest.

Hank wet his lips. “Maybe.”

Connor wanted to hold his hand so badly, but restrained himself.

Down at the station, a different officer took Connor’s statement, but Hank was nearby, watching from his desk. The vampire felt his gaze the whole time, sweating a little beneath those piercing blue orbs. When he was finished, Connor walked over to Lieutenant Anderson, feeling even more nervous with each step than he had been when giving his statement. “All done?” Hank asked. Connor only nodded sheepishly, so Hank stood. “C’mon, I’ll take you home.”

By now it was past four in the morning, and Connor was starting to feel exhausted. When they got back to the apartment complex, all the squad cars were gone, and the only remnant of their stay was the police tape across Connor’s front door, which had been shut as much as it could be against the shattered frame. Hank sighed. “Yeah, I guess they can’t fix the door until morning. It’s okay, you can crash at my place.”

Connor couldn’t help the bit of blush that dusted his cheeks. “Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.” This was a great opportunity, but he was scared shitless. Why the hell was the other man being so welcoming?

Hank swung his keys on his finger. “It doesn’t look like you have many other options.”

The lieutenant’s apartment was modest in decor, and was a little messy, but Connor didn’t mind. He was too busy trying not to panic about being over at his crush’s place. “It’s nice,” he mumbled, his hands clasped in front of him.

With a chuckle, Hank replied, “You don’t have to keep buttering me up, Connor. It’s a crummy apartment, but it’s home.”

Connor smiled. It was nice when the other man said his name. “Thank you for letting me hang out here, Hank.” It was nice saying Hank’s name, too.

“If you want, you can sleep in the bedroom,” the lieutenant suggested, pointing to a door off of the living room. “You must be worn out, and you’re supposed to get rest after a concussion.”

“O-oh,” Connor stuttered, turning red, “I couldn’t possibly-”

“Don’t worry,” Hank murmured with a little smirk, now in closer proximity, “I’ll be out here on the couch. You’re safe here.” How could a simple sentence be so reassuring?

“I just meant to say I can’t take your bed,” Connor returned guiltily. “You must be tired as well.”

Hank half smiled. “I’m always tired. I’ll be fine.” He placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “You get some rest, okay?”

With a shy grin, Connor laid a hand on top of Hank’s. It was heavy and comforting. “How can I ever thank you enough?” He desperately wanted to kiss the older man right then and there.

Laughing quietly, Hank replied, “I’ll think of something. For now, go get some shuteye.”

Connor nodded, smiling sweetly. “Sleep well, Mr. Anderson.”

He walked into the bedroom, leaving the door open behind him. Pulling off his jacket and shoes, Connor sat on the bed hesitantly. It was a lot firmer than his own mattress, but it would do. As he laid down, he sighed happily, burying his face into one of Hank’s pillows. God, his bed smelled so good, just like him. Connor felt himself getting a little turned on and quickly hid under the thick comforter.

The younger man pulled the other pillow to his chest, hugging it tight and inhaling Hank’s scent. It made him hungry, but he pushed away those thoughts. Vampire or not, he could never let himself think about drinking Mr. Anderson’s blood. Connor didn’t like feeding on anyone and couldn’t bear the thought of biting into Hank. Still, the thought of the older man’s bare, muscular neck aroused him further and he sighed, shamefully unbuttoning his pants to give himself some relief.

Connor covered his mouth with one hand, putting the other in the front of his pants. He was already pretty hard. Damn, what was he supposed to do? It wasn’t like he could masturbate in Hank’s bed. That would be...inappropriate at least. Even so, he couldn’t stop himself from imagining Hank hovering over him, kissing his neck, making his hairs stand on end.

That’s when Hank walked in, pausing in the doorway with wide eyes. Connor froze. “Uh, sorry, I was-”

“Oh, God!” Connor cried, quickly pulling up his pants. “I-I’m so sorry, Mr. Anderson.” Flinging himself out of bed, the vampire grabbed his jacket and shoes, hurrying past the older man. “I’ll just lea-”

A strong hand grabbed his arm so hard that he jerked back, dropping one of his shoes. He looked up at Hank with fear in his eyes, expecting to get punched or shoved, but surprisingly, the lieutenant wasn’t visibly angry. “No,” he muttered. “Stay.”

“But I-”

“Look,” Hank interrupted, “I already caught you, so you might as well…” He fell silent before releasing Connor’s arm, instead reaching up to touch his face. “Why were you doing that, huh? In my bed of all places. You got a crush on me or somethin’?”

The vampire was bright red, but nodded despite himself. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Anderson.” He felt his eyes start welling with tears.

Hank shook his head and chuckled, lifting the young man’s chin, which confused Connor. “No, it’s...cute.” His voice was low and gravelly. 

Connor hesitated, but when he saw the older man leaning in closer, he closed the gap between them, kissing him passionately. Hank wrapped Connor up in his strong arms, causing him to drop his belongings and put his hands on the other man’s shoulders. The vampire moaned, opening his mouth to let Hank’s tongue in. They kissed slowly but deeply, Connor pulling a growl from the lieutenant by sucking on his tongue. One of Hank’s hands moved down to knead the younger man’s ass, and Connor gasped, pushing back into his hand.

Before he knew what was happening, Connor was being swept up in Hank’s arms and carried to the bed. The lieutenant laid him down gently, crawling on top of him. He chuckled as Connor looked up at him wide eyed and rosy-cheeked. “You’ve always been too shy to even talk to me, but now you’re bold enough to jerk off in my bed?”

“I couldn’t help it…” Connor admitted.

“So even you aren’t completely innocent,” Hank stated. He leaned down to say right in the younger man’s ear, “It’s kinda sexy.”

Biting his lip, Connor mewled, his fingers gripping tightly onto the older man’s shoulders. “D-don’t say things like that.”

“Why not?” Hank teased, his breath on the vampire’s neck. “Because it turns you on?” Connor nodded, making Hank laugh deeply. “Take your pants off,” he commanded with a gentle tone.

The younger man complied quickly, throwing his jeans to the side, before reaching for Hank’s fly. “You too.” Hank smirked, leaning back, pulling his shirt over his head. God, for a man his age, he looked incredible. Muscular arms and a silver-haired chest led to a soft stomach with defined hipbones. Connor reached out slowly, tracing a dark scar on his chest. “So handsome,” was all he managed to say, completely in awe.

“I hope you don’t care about your shirt,” Hank mentioned before ripping open the buttons of the younger man’s button up top. Connor gasped then giggled, biting his lip. The older man sighed at this. “God, you’re adorable.” Connor’s body was almost opposite from Hank’s. He was completely hairless, pale, and slim like a swimmer. Defined muscles in his stomach tensed under the older man’s gaze. He now wore only a ruined shirt and tight black underwear that easily showed off his erection. “Not to mention fucking hot,” Hank added. Connor reached for his fly again, making him laugh. “And kind of impatient.”

“I want you,” Connor whispered.

“Mmm, say it again,” the older man asked as he unbuttoned his pants.

Connor helped him with the zipper. “I want you.” His stomach was flipping from nervousness and excitement. This was like a dream. As Hank shucked off his pants, Connor grabbed his shoulders, lightly turning him so that they could switch positions. He leaned forward, kissing Hank again as he reached down into his boxers, through the pubic hair to gently take hold of his cock. Hank felt  _ huge _ . It was hard to tell how long, but definitely really thick.

“What are you going to do about it?” the older man asked coyly. With a devious smile, Connor removed his hand then slid down so that his face was even with the tent in Hank’s boxers. He kissed the tip playfully before mouthing at the shaft. “You’re so bad,” Hank said, unable to stop himself from grinning darkly.

Peeling down the underwear, Connor was left speechless at Hank’s impressive size. “ _ Oh _ …” he sighed, his face feeling hot. He rubbed his cheek against the length, nuzzling his new favorite toy, pulling a groan from Hank. “Can I have it?” he asked softly.

Hank threaded his fingers into the younger man’s messy, brown hair. “Yeah, baby, that’s yours, if you want it.”

Connor smiled so warmly that Hank knew he was melting. “Good,” the vampire replied. He licked a stripe up the shaft, and they both moaned. The younger man giggled. “I...kinda haven’t done this in a long time, so I’m nervous.”

“Take your time if you need to baby-  **shit** …” Connor took half of Hank in his mouth, sucking slowly and gently. He kept his eyes open, looking up to meet the older man’s gaze, who cussed again lowly under his breath. “Fuck, Con…”

Connor moved one of his hands up to rub circles into Hank’s hipbone with his thumb. As he took more of Hank’s cock into his throat, the older man hissed, his grip in Connor’s hair tightening. The vampire only gagged a couple times as he sped up, letting his eyes fall closed so he could focus. After a while, he pulled away from the rock hard cock, his lips and chin wet with saliva. “Did you wanna fuck me?” he asked with such a pure tone to his voice, eyes half-lidded and glassy.

Hank didn’t even answer, but grabbed Connor, tossing him down onto the bed and getting between his legs. His solid length rubbed against Connor’s dick through his underwear, and the younger man sucked in a breath, biting his lip. Hank leaned down, licking Connor’s neck as he dry humped him. “Let me hear you,” he demanded with a growl.

The vampire wrapped his arms and legs around the older man’s frame, panting and moaning softly. “Hank...you feel so good,” he breathed. 

With a chuckle, the older man hooked his fingers into Connor’s underwear, beginning to pull them down. “Just wait ‘til I’m inside you.” He chucked the underwear off the bed, grinding their bare, slick dicks together. Connor pulled up one of Hank’s hands, taking two of his fingers in his mouth and beginning to suck. “Good boy,” Hank praised. When the younger man groaned around his fingers, Hank asked, “You like when I tell you that you’re good?” Connor nodded. “Well, you’re great,” he whispered against Connor’s ear, making him tremble. “Such a good boy.”

Hank pulled his fingers from Connor’s lips, rubbing one against his entrance. The younger man clung to him for dear life as he inserted the first finger, licking Connor’s ear. “H-Hank!”

“Is it too much?” The older man sounded worried.

“N-no,” Connor responded, panting. “It...feels good. Don’t stop.”

“Just relax, baby,” Hank said lowly. “You’re really tight and I don’t want to hurt you.” They continued like that for a while, Hank slowly fingering Connor until he was whining and writhing. “You want more, baby?” The younger man nodded, then groaned when Hank removed his finger. He brought his hand back to his mouth, licking and spitting on his index and middle finger. It was an attractive sight. “I’m gonna do two now, okay?” Connor nodded again in a haze.

Hank continued steadily until he was prodding at Connor’s prostate. The younger man cried out in pleasure, his dick throbbing. “H-Hank!”

“Right there?” he asked. Connor was a panting, hot mess, his legs tensing, dick twitching. Such a beautiful view that Hank got harder just looking down at him. “God, I wanna fuck you so bad.”

“Do it,” Connor breathed.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” The vampire nodded fervently, so Hank chuckled, withdrawing his fingers. “Alright, baby. I’ll give you whatever you want.” Connor watched as Hank spit into his hand then started stroking himself. The older man smirked. “You look so fucking hot right now. Gonna fuck you nice and slow, then so hard that you’ll never forget it.”

“Hank  _ please _ …” Connor begged, reaching out for him.

Chuckling, Hank leaned forward. “I’m right here, baby.” Connor’s arms circled his neck, his thighs spreading. “You’re so good for me,” Hank commended. He pushed the head of his cock against Connor’s entrance, looking deep into his eyes. He said nothing as he slid in, just watching the younger man’s eyes widen and his mouth hang open. When he was almost halfway in, he stopped, groaning. “God, you’re so tight. You feel amazing.”

“H-Hank!” A tear rolled down the vampire’s cheek.

As Hank wiped the tear away, he asked, “Are you okay? We can stop.”

A little smile crept onto Connor’s face. “It’s...everything I wanted.” Another tear fell. “I’ve thought about this for so long.” He looked panicked as Hank started to pull out, then cried out when he rolled his hips forward again, thrusting in.

Kissing his forehead, Hank whispered, “Glad to hear it, baby. You deserve to be happy.”

Connor disagreed but said nothing, locking him into a kiss instead. They fucked slowly for a few minutes until it was too agonizing. “More,” Connor pleaded. Hank wasted no time picking up speed, snapping his hips forward. “Ah! Nnn Hank!”

“Con…” Hank breathed, pulling one of Connor’s hands from his shoulder to entwine their fingers. “You’re even better than I imagined…”

The vampire wondered what that meant, but couldn’t dwell on it. “I-I’m gonna come soon,” he whimpered.

Hank growled at this, picking up speed. “Fuck, baby, me too.” He fucked Connor harder, holding him tighter. “Gonna come inside.”

Connor was a whining, quivering mess that couldn’t reply, but that sounded delightful to him. He finally mumbled, “Fuck!” and came untouched all up his stomach. Hank was close behind, releasing hard and deep inside his new lover. Connor cried out again, his insides burning hot and full.

The older man pulled out, some of his cum spilling onto the sheets, and he shakily laid down next to Connor. When he looked over at his younger partner, Connor had tears in his eyes. “Con?”

He sniffled. “I...just can’t believe you like me, too. Or maybe I’m scared that you don’t.”

Hank was silent for a moment, then chuckled, pulling Connor into his arms. “You’re smarter than that. I have...admired you since you moved in.” The man in his arms gasped. “You were moving in by yourself and I wanted to help you, but I figured someone as gorgeous as you wouldn’t want some old man helping you out or hitting on you.”

“Hank…”

“And when I was sure that you liked me too, it really… Well, you made this old man feel pretty special.”

Connor giggled, burying his face in Hank’s neck. “You’re  _ not  _ old. Old guys can’t fuck like that.”

With a laugh, Hank pulled Connor’s hand to his mouth, kissing his palm. “Thanks, baby.”


End file.
